User talk:MoroseLark
Demon Surge is a good page, but for a few tips This makes internal links, * this makes bullet point, you may want to check . --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Do not forget to categorize pages. Just add Category:Stuff to the page or image.--Otherarrow 13:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Brief explanation of categorization If you create the item page Divine Stone, then to categorize it add Category:Items to that page If you create the character page Kent, then add Category:Characters to it There are some other shorter ways for certain pages to I.E for example instead of Category:Items you can put and remember add the category to that page, not the page to the category like you were doing before. Hope that helped.:) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:54, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Game name translations OK. This may get confusing, so here we go. We use the Japanese subtitle for the game if it was released only in Japan, or if it lacks a English subtitle (like Rekka no Ken). For example, we use Fūin no Tsurugi over Sword of Seals or Binding Blade when referencing the game in articles. It helps with consistency.--Otherarrow 02:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hope you don't mind ,but I cropped your Image:Henning.gif and reuploaded it, so it looked better.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:39, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I've been noticing I've noticed that your articles are often slightly too informal. This is a wikia and expressions like "Juuuuuuicy experience", should not be used. We seek a certain amount of professionalism here and, despite appreciating your work, I would ask you please to refrain in the future from biased or opinion-changing remarks and expressions in your work. Such things should be kept in the Talk Pages. Thank you. 01:20, January 17, 2009 (UTC) we already had a lot of those weapon icons But without the space in the image name. I really appreciate the help, but can you check for duplicate images next time.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Weapon Icons I only noticed what happened after uploading the images. I'll check next time, do not worry. :)--LughRules! 07:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC)Engweimin Categorize.. I see, despite being told before, that you are still not categorizing pages and images. Allow me to repeat: You can categorize images and pages by adding Category: to the page.--Otherarrow 12:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Teeny Well, several things threw me off, such as how you did not have the % symbol there, which makes it seem to me that they were incomplete base stats. That, and you keep putting in data with the names we are not using, (in this case Tinny, which is just foolish looking since the article is called Teeny) kinda makes me not fact check myself since it seems you don't. Sorry for the misunderstanding.--Otherarrow 12:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Teeny Article I'll watch out in the future too. Sorry for any confusions caused.--LughRules! 12:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) How did you How did you become a featured user?--Black Dragon 22:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Tear Ring Saga Portraits/Artwork Where are you finding them? AxeFighterBarst 03:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) TearRing Saga Can you please translate the file names to English? After all, this wikia does not use Japanese as its main language.--Thenewguy34 11:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Improving The FE4 Charstat Template Hi there! I recently left a message on the FE4 Charstat Template Talkpage. If you wouldn't mind, could you take a look at it if you have a minute? It somewhat involves some of your recent improvements to some of the FE4 character pages (I mean that in a good way!). I wanted to keep you in the know.--Aivass Remurias 23:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Aivass Remurias has requested that you give him some time to get some more done so that you guys don't start edit conflicting stuff and such. Is that OK? If that makes sense. I appreciate the help though, I really do! I am asking on his request.--Otherarrow 03:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright then. --Engweimin 03:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::After Semaj jumped in, and that seems to have worked out well, Aivass said he has no problem with you resuming. Sorry for the hold up.--Otherarrow 04:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) FE4 Children Character Stats and Growths hey Engweimin great job with the children charcter stats for fire emblem seisen no keifu! you just read my mind i was thinking of putting up the growths but i don`t know how to get that grey grid thing you put them in so i stopped.are you gonna get to all the children?if you need the growths or can`t find them ask me i know but thanks now i don`t have to do it alone.Naglfar94 07:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 :I agree, I like what you've been doing in regards to that. You've been extremely accurate so far, too. I have a request, though, and I'm asking it early so we can potentially avoid having to fix it after the fact. Instead of having the changes appear like this: Father A: Charstat, Father B: Charstat, Father C: Charstat, and then Father A: Growths, Father B: Growths, Father C: Growths...etc. Could we do this? Father A: Charstat, Growths...Father B: Charstat, Growths...Father C: Charstat, Growths...etc? If you are confused by that, go to the Lana page. I intend to rearrange it like the way I'm describing. You'll see the difference.--Aivass Remurias 11:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, sorry about that. I crossed out that text because I need to think about it a lot more. Nevermind.--Aivass Remurias 11:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Progress On The Improved FE4 CharStat Template After almost 7 hours, I finally got all the way down to Lana and finished that page up, which means we are now done with that little project. It took longer than I thought, maybe because I was noticing little things here and there to correct along the way. I want to thank you for your help. And now, I will rest for a bit.--Aivass Remurias 10:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Excellent Editing! Hi Engweimin! I just had to stop by and say I love the changes to the FE4 children character pages so far! I just saw the changes to the Phee page...superb! Like I said before, very good accuracy. You also seem to have a very nice conciseness where you leave in just enough important information (name of her pegasus, character overview, relationships, etc). Being extremely familiar with the older layout, I have to say I really like this for the FE4 characters. I can tell those edits are taking a long time, as you are being very thorough, so the entire wiki (I'm sure) and myself are extremely grateful for your attention. Since it looks like you are fixing these pages in one big edit (which is fine), I would like to offer you a tip: You can copy/paste the entire article into a simple word app (I prefer MS Notepad) before you finally hit submit. This way, if someone edits the page while you had it open (likely, since these edits you're doing can take awhile) you won't run into an edit conflict and potentially lose most or all of your edit. It's happened to me before...anyway, this can really help, since you'll have the whole thing temporarily saved in the word app.--Aivass Remurias 04:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I've said this before, but I'm extremely impressed with the way you name the images you upload, including everything necessary in the image title and formatting them all the same way (especially over a rather long time period). Thanks so much for your contributions! I noticed this awhile ago, but after seeing so many of your great uploads I just had to stop by and at least say thanks. I've been busy with the FE9 and FE10 pages, so even though they still need some work, they're far better than they were before. Also, I've been meaning to ask you about something. Could you take a look in Special:UnusedFiles when you get the chance? I wasn't sure if you had plans to use some of those files, or if you wanted some of them deleted. I can understand keeping the ones depicting Areone and Ishtar for a bit longer as reference or perhaps a reminder, since the single character images of them we have currently are cropped in some places.--Aivass Remurias 06:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) TearRing Saga Encouragement Hey, I just wanted to perhaps encourage you a bit on the TRS situation. When they do move it, it will still be a wikia site, so you can access it with the same account you use for this wiki. Your edits will still exist (as far as I can gather), it will just be in the "All Wikis" column of your edit count instead of for this one...better than nothing, right? I felt almost the same way you do, but I somehow wound up adding to the TRS section a great deal despite not being a big fan, hahaha.--Aivass Remurias 04:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be honest, I don't think we will be actually moving them anyway. Did we ever come to a clear consensus on the topic? I've been just treating them like every other article, personally. I wouldn't worry about it and add to them like you'd add to anything else. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 05:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) hey Engweimin!welcome back!to the wiki im glad your back makeing udates again.i started a music list page for seisen no keifu maybe we can work on it as it`s not yet complete glad your back i have to go now though. 00:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 hey Engweimin i have a qeustion regarding sety stats in seisen no keifu.well i see on websites that his speed growth is 105 when levin is the father is this true?because what makes me not believe too much is i play this game and he levels and every now and then his speed does not increase is this normal?i mean it`s 105 right? you think we should look deeper into this?or just leave it as is for now 02:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 FE9 & FE10 Images I wanted to say thanks for uploading improved images for those games. I'm surpised at how many we don't have...--Aivass Remurias 12:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice editing hi Engweimin i see thing`s are going well with the Seisen no Keifu edits you are almost finished with all the children characters.im trying to grab a few screen shots of certain thing`s from my game to add did you see the thor hammer picture i added?i have to take another shot for the tyhrung hopfully much more clear.well keep up the nice work! 09:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Question About The FE4 Star Rank Icon Hi Engweimin. I just wanted to know if the icon you're now using for the FE4 Star Rank for Weapons is from that game or not. I can't recall.--Aivass Remurias 16:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ripping image`s hey Engweimin I have a question how do you rip thoes image`s from your game? to make them look the way they do? I`m just curious that`s all. by the way nice job with image`s especially the ingame portrait`s you just did. alot of the character`s needed their portrait added to the page.Naglfar94 02:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 oh ok I understand aww darn it that mean`s I cant do it as I do have an emulator I have to take my ingame screenshot`s right off my TV because I have the game`s on the superfamicom.Naglfar94 03:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 a small favor. hey Engweimin I have a small favor since you are working alot with improving the Seisen no Keifu stuff. when you get the chance is it ok if you add Siglud and Diadoras ghost portrait`s? I put them up but thoes are place holder`s intil better one`s come thank`s in advance.Naglfar94 06:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 thank you thank you! Hi Engweimin I saw the change you gave to the ghost portrait`s of Siglud and Diadora thank you! they are much more improved and sharpened from the one`s I put up you are awsome! it must be hard getting everything in place you do so much to the Seisen no Keifu page`s they are much more improved now! I also forgot to ask you when you have time can you get Yurias portrait when she is berserked by Manfroy I hope you can get that one too thank`s in advance and keep up the great editing!Naglfar94 21:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Favor I don't mean to dump anything on you, but since you're working on FE4 and FE5 pages, can you please pay a visit to Asvel?--Thenewguy34(Other) 11:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Pamela I updated some of Pamela's page for you, but not entirely (still missing a few icons and stuff).--Thenewguy34(Other) 20:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Note I see you are starting to work on FE10 articles. With the personal weapons like Caladbolg, can you please add the Weapon Stat template? You can see here for how to use it.--Thenewguy34(Other) 15:12, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Lethality You forgot Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones: it is present in those games as well (as Silencer).--Thenewguy34(Other) 12:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I will do it.--Thenewguy34(Other) 12:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Using the character template marks you as a character, so I am more or less telling you not to use it on your user page. You can copy the code on the template page and remove the categories I guess (this is what I did when I was experimenting with it on my sandbox)--Otherarrow (talk) 04:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Glare Information On the Glare page, what about the bit about the defense increase for the enemy when it is used on them, and something about this skill making her unable to attack that turn if used? If those are true (can't remember exactly, although I seem to remember them), shouldn't those be added to the effects column of the template? Thanks for the great work you've done on those skills and elsewhere!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I have a question I noticed that you have been uploading icons and such to the wiki. I am guessing you are using photoshop or something similar, correct? Can you do a favor for me and remove the white backgrounds off GBA icons, such as this one (Glen shows this white background for this icon)? I do not have photoshop, so I cannot remove the backgrounds. Thanks!--Thenewguy34(Other) 18:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind working on the GBA sprites, but they will have to wait until I am done with the PoR and RD character pages.--Engweimin (talk) 12:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. I am okay with that.--Thenewguy34(Other) 13:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Note Aivass has given us the go-ahead to go Statistics > Stats in articles. He said you might like that, so I wanted to inform you.--Thenewguy34(Other) 14:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, though, it's ultimately not up to me. It was something I started to do awhile back, but sort of stopped. Back then I had something of an opinion on it, but now it's kind of meh. Using it in article headers should be fine, for more formality I guess, but everywhere else seems a bit too much. The thread Thenewguy34 is linking to pretty much says it all, though. Using it seems fine to me, and I recall you seemed to favor it at one point. That's what he's referring to.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds fine with me.--Engweimin (talk) 02:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) A Possibly Helpful Suggestion A little trick from Semajdraehs of days long past might be helpful for when you are uploading many new images and categorizing them: If you categorize the images in the comment box before you click "upload", the image will be categorized and ready to go straight away. I thought it might be helpful to mention. Sometimes, it can be a pain to upload the image, go back to it and then categorize it afterwards.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 00:52, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Tarvos and Lughnasadh Thanks for uploading a better angle (or, rather, images more to do with the weapon, not the wielder) for the featured images on Tarvos and Lughnasadh. We already had one up on Caladbolg, so I figured the other images from before were a step up, better than nothing. Glad you were there and able to improve those.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful Lovely work on the entry level anima magic pages so far. You are so thorough! I'm so glad that this wikia has you around! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the compliment!--Engweimin (talk) 03:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Monsho no Nazo icons I remember asking Otherarrow and Aivass about it before, and said they did not care. Now that I look at the Blizzard icon, it looks pretty good without the background. I guess I will start on them! --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :As long as none of the actual icon is lost, which might be easy to do on some of them, Yep. I like this idea.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Do be careful when attempting to remove the backgrounds for some of the icons (especially the non-magic ones): They may wind up appearing bare and almost non-existent. --Engweimin (talk) 05:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::See, I think that was the logic in keeping the blue backgrounds in the FE3 icons in the first place. It really does make many of the features of the icons, for the lack of a better word, pop.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Adding TearRing Exclusive Magic to Navs If you must...my position on putting them back on is arguably quite soft now, in light of other things. It does make them a lot easier to find. Merging content from the two "franchises", if you will, is meh for me still...but for lack of a better, more immediate solution, and because I don't feel like making TS exclusive weapon templates (which might be silly anyway), sure. I'd venture a guess that Otherarrow would have no problem or even like it, and obviously you do. Thenewguy34 did at one point as well. King Marth 64 would probably not be against it, and barring a huge revolt from everyone else (read: FE13 says not likely), go ahead, says I.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :I personally take the view that TearRing Saga is essentially a part of the Fire Emblem series, owing to the fact that it does, after all, possess gameplay elements that are prevalent within said series. Coupled with the fact that the game is created by the original founder of the Fire Emblem series, Shouzou Kaga himself, I thus don't have any qualms with merging the two franchises together. In any case, apologies for having edited the navigation templates without informing any of the other editors beforehand... Would you like me to revert the changes I have made? --Engweimin (talk) 05:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Not at all. No harm, no foul. The ultimate inclusion of the TS pages is another matter entirely. By now, it's safe to say that I more or less know each person's position on it. Folks have been content to kick the proverbial can down the road regarding it, and I can't really blame them. In the meantime, we just add to them like any other page here. Cool. But to answer your question, no, it's fine. I thought I was clear on that, apologies if I wasn't. Thanks. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Might as well do the physical weapons, too, if you are so inclined. I'm not at this particular time, but not against it, either.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:53, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:Zaitan.jpg Can you remove the black from this background please? You do a much cleaner job at larger images than I do. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Former Merge Request and Featured Weapon Page Images Thanks for clearing up that whole "Dulam/Glower" merge request. I think I did it, but I can't remember right now. You are so right about that. Also, thanks for prioritizing non-hack images over hack images as featured images on the weapon pages (ex. Evil Eye). That is some solid reasoning, I think. There is probably much more to thank you for recently, but I am still sorting though some backlogged tasks. My apologies. Overall, after the FE Wikia gets over this long-term hangup of legacy names and cleaning off the links that redirect to them, we can begin implementing some more deep editing on existing pages. You have pretty much been doing that all along, though. I guess what I'm saying is I hope to join you in that after more of this legacy name monotony gets completed. Monotonous, but necessary. Ugh.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) TearRing Saga Page Creation If you have the interest, "Zoa‏‎", "Tower of Morse‏‎", and "Marl"‏‎ have historically proved to be some stubborn wanted pages. In spite of all the TearRing Saga wanted pages I've created, I never really got around to scraping together the necessary information to justify a page creation for those three locations. Actually, for the first two, it was most likely a problem of too much info that had to be accounted for. I was curious to see what you'd say regarding those three and the direction you'd like to go with them.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 10:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really know how best we should go about resolving this issue; I am unable to gather sufficient information on the three locations myself, due to: 1) School-related obligations eating into my free time, 2) My inability to decipher the game's text - Both the original Japanese version and the poorly-vetted translation, and 3) As a result of reason #2, I find myself rushing through the game instead of appreciating the storyline to its fullest. I will only be able to get around to gathering the required information after my 'A's - Which happen to end some time at the beginning of December. :/ --Engweimin 11:48, March 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I totally understand. I sincerely wish you good fortune when you sit for your exams. Try not to let this site detract you from your goals too much, haha. As stated before, I really appreciate what you contribute to the wikia. Sorry for any trouble.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 12:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem UK Event Hey there! In case this applies to you, I wanted to draw your attention to an upcoming UK Fire Emblem event. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Better Versions of the Files Naglfar94 Quickly Slapped Up Here Makes You A Very Big Deal I hereby declare it. Like you weren't already...lol. Thanks muchly. Getting to be a fan of some the writing liberties you take as well.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) yo Engweimin yo Engweimin, could u plz tel what game this belongs to : (i coudn't get this under the picture but could u mail me the answer to chris.daniels@fronter.summacollege.nl (as u cn see i'm dutch plz english or if dutch dutch ;P ghehehe) ow and if u got anny fire emblem tips about games plz share some thnks anyway. 03:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) grtz Chris Daniëls. Asking About Hi there, Engweimin! I wanted to bring something to your attention, and I'm actually kind of kicking myself for not saying something sooner, but in your revamps of weapons pages, currently staves, you have been omitting the previously listed locations per game of the respective items/weapons. It's just that I strongly feel those are relevant inclusions toward a total presentation of the given topic (be it Unlock Staff, Warp Staff, etc.) Would you kindly restore those sections back to their former places? Thanks for all of your hard work and dedication to FE Wikia! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :I will try to make a template to organize the appropriate information when I find the time to do so.--Engweimin (talk) 06:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) A template? Oh, ok. I would call it Template:ObjectLoc or Template:ObjectLocation. That way, it's universal and could be applied to both weapons and items. Sounds like a plan. Thanks! And great job! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for correcting the width on one of columns on this template. You are right. I have not yet corrected the demo on that template to match what you have already instituted on the Mend page. I will try to complete that task as soon as possible. That is, of course, unless you get to correcting it first. :The format of chapter referral is a related topic, but I wanted to wait until I submitted a formal request to Otherarrow. Until then, though, it would be best if the demo and the one page that currently uses it, Mend, to match, at least. Until then, could you do me a slight favor and wait until I have submitted my request before using the template on any pages other than Mend? I plan on submitting the request within the next 24 hours, 30 at the most. This template was an excellent idea on your part, and I'm glad you are such an outstanding contributor to this wikia! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I will hold off from implementing the template for now then. Also, thank you very much for the encouragement; It is much appreciated. :)--Engweimin User - Talk 12:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :You are most welcome! It's the very least I can do! Admittedly, I'm sorry I didn't get around to outlining formatting for chapter referral or submitting a formal request to Otherarrow as of yet, even though that was my intention. I would imagine that I will have enough time to do a thorough job of it sometime today.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:16, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, submitted. I'm just waiting to see what develops. I guess the only thing left is to correct the demo, but I think it's be fine to start adding the Location templates to wherever you'd like.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :You are doing a great job with those object location templates! Thank you. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 14:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :I corrected the demo, because I had previously left it wrong. It's at Template:ObjectLocation/demo. I also adjusted some things, like getting rid of the Book 1, Book 2 rows in favor of a more standardized way of referring to chapters. It should work in all cases of what a chapter, paralogue, etc. would need to be called. I made sure the 1st part of the demo was pretty thorough. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page on how this template works on pages. Sound good?--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :What you're doing is just fine. I don't want to get in the way of your edits, so all is good. What I have amended is something pretty minor that we can look at and hash out later, after the fact. Great job.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 07:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Awakening Character Class Images How are you going about getting the images you have uploaded for characters in certain classes? (i.e. RIcken, Lissa, etc.) I would maybe like to help out with gathering all different versions of characters, expecially thoses with added hats and details like Donnel and Miriel. As it stands I have just Miiverse'd a screenshot then saved it from the webpage for the post I made which resulted in this (Using L to zoom out): http://i.imgur.com/aI3xTO0.jpg I've noticed that your uploads are cropped and seem even more zoomed in while still being a full shot or as full as you can get. :Well... First off, I have no idea who you may be. Could you make it a point to click on the "Your signature with timestamp" box the next time you post anything on my talk page? Now that that is out of the way, I shall now deign to address the main thrust of this discussion. The images that I have uploaded are derived from actual screenshots that I have taken of my gameplay, specifically through Miiverse. Before uploading them, I make it a point to crop the images with a simple image-editing software that is better known as "Preview". As to why I do so, it is because the main focus of the images in question is that of the battle models of the featured characters - And by means of cropping, I seek to eliminate unnecessary background distractions (as much as doing so would allow) and fully expound on said main subjects. This is something that I have similarly done for the various FE9 and FE10 characters, as is the case with this one: If you have any further queries, do not hesitate to respond to this message. Thank you for expressing an interest in collating images of the various character models and delegating them to their appropriate pages - I thought I was the only one in possession of a desire to do so. :) ----Engweimin User - Talk 13:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry about the no signature issue. I'm new to actually posting on wikia and the norms of what to do. So, in the example of the Donnel picture I linked what would be your next steps? Cropping obviously but do you enlarge the image at all? I want to start working on gathering images. ::Also, I have thought about the children characters and hair color. You cannot make every child have the hair color that is in each of their official artwork pictures. What would you like to do in regards to this issue? ::Thank you for your help! ::Bagel Bear (talk) 02:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::It's alright; I don't, in any way at all, resent you for not being in the know of the norms - I was similarly lost when I first started out myself. In any case, back to the main topic at hand. Yes, I would crop the image to focus on Donnel's battle model, but I would refrain from altering the size of the image; Doing so may result in the contriving of highly-pixellated images that will stick out like a sore thumb on the relevant page(s), alongside offending the delicate nature of any eyes that are trained on them. :::With regards to the children characters... Hm... We should probably work on what we have at the moment, that is to say, grab screenshots of the children characters' battle models as they appear in our respective game files. As it stands, I cannot think of anyone else (apart from ourselves) who would be willing to engage in this furore Also, we may want to consider the fact that uploading images of characters in class lines deviating from that which they are originally assigned to may be redundant, especially considering how the resultant models that ensue are usually ones that feature them donning generic garb that are adorned with various shades of blue, in accordance to their positions as ally units, with naught any uniqueness in their colour schemes. And let's not forget the fact that certain classes are only made available to certain children characters when certain conditions are fulfilled, the most prevalent being that of the identities of their parents. So... Should we just settle for capturing screenshots of the characters in their original class lines or attempt to collate all the possible classes that they can assume? ----Engweimin User - Talk 02:53, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Honestly, despite beating the final chapter, I didn't get any children except Lucina(obviously) and Morgan so if you needed a pairing done I could get that hair color on my file. I say we just get pictures of classes that the mother can pass down as those ones are not variable. When we are finished we can see if we want to go further or not. ::::Bagel Bear (talk) 03:57, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Alright, we'll do just that for now. ----Engweimin User - Talk 05:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I just want to chime in and say thank you for doing this. I wish I could help, and it has been kinda driving me nuts as to how the wiki doesn't have these images yet already (and a lot of images and information at that). Despite me not being here for very long, I'd like to see this place bloom with the best information and images that it can get, so you guys getting these is definitely much appreciated. ^^ As for the children and them having all of the classes...I've been wondering that myself, but myself would say to go for it and get them all at least. Might as well be as extensive on the images as the information is on each character, no? But that's my viewpoint on the matter so... ^^;; Xenomic (talk) 06:37, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Your support is one that is rather gratifying, if I do say so myself. :) If it is not something that is too much of a hassle for you, do feel free to hop onto this bandwagon whenever, and assist us on our quest to beautify the aesthetics of this otherwise mundane wiki! ----Engweimin User - Talk 03:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Glad to see that someone is looking forward to this project! ::::::Engweimin, I think I've hit a snag. The reason I mentioned zooming in is because it seems the pictures you get are larger than my cropped pictures even. Compare: ::::::http://i.imgur.com/CBRfUHL.jpg and :::::: . ::::::Your Lissa is clearly larger even though neither of us has zoomed in. Which type do you like better. I have been taking my screenshots while holding the L button to zoom out all of the way in-game as to capture as much of their body as possible. I have also unequipped any weapons and stored them in the convoy so they do not show up on their model as to get the clearest view of the characters themselves. ::::::Bagel Bear (talk) 15:13, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I went ahead and uploaded all of Donnel's pictures and added them to his page's Gallery! :D :::::::Bagel Bear (talk) 03:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Well... I would imagine that a plausible explanation for the size discrepancy would be this: When you access the images on your computer, I believe you must have employed the method in which you firstly view the page source, followed by clicking on the "cloudfront" link that is attached to the "screenshot-container" code line. Not sure whether this is the case for you, but what I actually do instead is completely different; In essence, I employ the screenshot function on my computer to capture the image as I see it on the actual Miiverse post itself, a fact that, for some strange reason or another, actually yields images that are larger than that which is viewed through manoeuvring the labyrinthine page source. (And I see you blew up the image's size to 200px, when it was, I believe, of slightly smaller proportions originally) ----Engweimin User - Talk 03:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, that is the case. I am getting the raw image. Nintendo, for whatever reason, has decided that when displaying the screenshot on a web browser it is put into a larger container so it gets enlarged. :::::::::Bagel Bear (talk) 03:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I believe my way to be the way we should do it as it preserves the correct resolution and image quality. We can discuss this :P ::::::::::Bagel Bear (talk) 01:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::After making a comparison of the two different versions of Maribelle's War Cleric model, I am inclined to agree with you, that is to say, there is a marked difference in the quality of the colours in each one, with those composing the screenshot-container version being far richer than the manual-screenshot one. In short, yes, I would say that we should employ your method to gather the screenshots; I shall get around to replacing the ones that I have uploaded thus far. ----Engweimin User - Talk 03:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC)